Return of Darkness
by pegasusofnight
Summary: Its been a hundred years since Pitch was last defeated. Children no longer get nightmares and Jack finally has a family. But now Pitch is back and he only has one thing on his mind revenge. What if Jacks the Key to saving the children yet again? Will Jack be able to handle what comes his way? and will he be saved in time? The pairing is Jack and Tooth.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fic so please no flames. I apologize for any spelling errors or anything of that nature. Also this story is set about 100 years after the movie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG**

Jack sighed it had been another long hard day making snow storms. He had made three blizzards and two small storms just enough to get the schools closed for a day or two. That along with his usual mischief had made him really tired. He was flying over St. Louis when he decided to take a quick stop to catch his breath.

That's when he saw it. What it was he wasn't exactly sure but it was defiantly something. There it was again a flash of a shadow moving out of sight just on the edge of his vision. Jack was immediately reminded of when Bunny and two of the yetis had brought him to the North Pole. Jack smirked it was probably Just the Easter Kangaroo trying to get him back for freezing the Warren last week. He chuckled remembering the look on Bunny's face when he had seen what he had done. Priceless.

The snow child swooped down over some roof tops to land in a small park in the middle of a neighborhood. Looking up at the sky he realized that Tooth and Sandy would be out soon. A lazy smile graced his features as he thought about possibly helping his girlfriend collect the teeth. Ever since the time when Pitch had tried to rise all those years ago Tooth had started going back out into the field a few times a week and Jack enjoyed helping her when she was. Although she would always tease that he was more of a hindrance.

The shadows darted past again bringing Jack back to the present. It was purposely dodging him and staying just out of sight. Jack was starting to doubt that it really was Bunny, but then again Bunny had been quite cross with him. Jack started creeping forwards finally having pinned down whatever the thing was. Just when he was about to pounce on the shape gold light lit the area with a smile he turned and saw Sandy on his cloud of dream sand. Glancing back to where the thing was revealed that it was gone. With of a shake of his head Jack took off towards the golden cloud hoping that it had just been Bunny trying to scare him and not something else.

Sandy greeted Jack with a smile. The two had become close over the years and Sandy always enjoyed the younger spirits company. It also didn't hurt that Jack was one of the very few who could understand him except for when he spoke very quickly.

"How's it going Sandy" Jack asked "Seen any Nightmares recently?"

_"Good and yes I did see a Nightmare about a week and a half ago in Japan."_ Jack was unsurprised because even though they had defeated Pitch years ago Nightmares would occasionally show up and scare some children till one of the guardians put an end to it. _"but don't worry I was more than capable of taking care of a single Nightmare."_ Jack grinned knowing how true that was.

"Speaking of which would you like to help me look for one? I might have seen one in this area right before you showed up, and it was either a mare or Bunny with is also very possible." With a cheeky smile Jack continued "I don't think it was anything but just in case cause its better safe than sorry."

Sandy nodded understanding what Jack meant. So for the next few hours they combed the area but came up with nothing. At last they called off the search deeming it safe for the children. "Well thanks Sandy but I don't think we're going to find anything so I'm going to go look for Tooth. Hopefully I can get to spend some time with her before the nights over."

They said goodbye and parted ways Jack flying on the wind and Sandy in his plane of dream sand. Jack sighed now he was really tiered. He decided he would head back to Burgess to get some sleep when he was done visiting Toothia. Yes that's what he would do. He missed Burgess he had been away for a few months too busy spreading fun and snow across the world. Each year was like that he would be too busy to be there in the winter and it would be way too hot to be there in the summer. He shuddered just thinking about how sick he had been when he had gotten caught out in the heat a few years ago. He had been bedridden for almost a week at the Pole.

All of a sudden something rammed into him hard knocking his staff out of his hand. Jack tumbled through the air helpless as his staff was too far away to grab. He crashed down through a tree getting a large gash on his arm from a pine trees sharp branch. Jack hit the ground hard groaning in pain from the impact. His staff hit the ground soon after but it was still out of reach. The snow child tried to sit up but fell back down with a yelp of pain. Everywhere hurt but his chest had an extra special agony spreading across it. He definitely had some broken bones.

The edge of his vision was starting to go black and he knew he needed help. He looked up and saw Manney shining down and hoped that he would get the guardians, But what had hit him in the first place? Jack froze hearing a malicious laugh bounce through the woods. Painfully Jack looked around only to freeze again when he saw Nightmares coming out of the shadows to surround him. This was not good.

"Oh, Jack, what have you gotten yourself into" an almost patronizing voice said. "Don't you know better than to let your guard down? It was almost too easy to knock you out of the sky."

The owner of the voice stepped into view it was the nightmare king none other than Pitch Black himself. Pitch glided over picking up Jacks staff. "I have waited a long time for this Jack Frost", he said, "I will enjoy making you feel all the pain I have felt because of what you did to me and some"

Jack was truly afraid he had never seen this side of Pitch before. This Pitch would not hesitate to hurt him. Heck he would even take pleasure in it. "Oh Jack your fear is so delicious. It's like a shot of caffeine straight into the bloodstream, and by the way sweet nightmares" With a manacle smile Pitch swung the staff at Jacks head. It connected with a sicking crack as poor Jack went unconscious.

**That's it I hope you liked it! Please review if you did and let me know if you want me to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back! Sorry bought the long wait but long story short I know have my own computer so I don't have to share and I should be able to post more often. Also BoO just came out so there was that too. Anyways thanks soo much for reviewing and following and stuff I'm really glad you guys liked the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RoTG**

**Also I don't do accents well so I will just leave that to your imagination.**

3rd/ pitches pov:

Pitch chuckled as he felt a burst of fear come from Jacks unconscious form. It felt so good to be back out in the shadows causing fear and chaos after being stuck inside his lair for so many years. He had longed for the freedom for so long but he knew he had to wait to get the revenge he wanted. His wait had been worth it catching Jack was way too easy, but a hundred years without having to look over his shoulder had made Jack lazy.

Pitch had been watching him for quite a while now with the snow spirit only just realizing something was amiss. The nightmare king had wanted to learn his schedule and how much interaction he had with the other guardians. Obviously Toothia would notice him gone first but unless she talked with Sandy, which was unlikely, she wouldn't suspect anything for a few days at the least.

Bending down Pitch went and picked up the teens slumped form, grinning when he felt a broken rib shift against his arm. He put the boy in his arms bridal style with a noise of surprise at how little Jack weighed.

As though sensing his proximity with the Boogie Man Jack shifted crying out in his sleep. His face was contorted with pain and anguish and it was clear that whatever nightmare he was having was a nasty one. Another burst of fear hit Pitch giving him more energy as he briskly walked up to his lead mare. The other horses pranced about around their master and Jack for they too got energy from Jacks fear and they could not wait till their master would let them go play!

He slung Jack across his mares back then climbed up behind him. The nightmare took off at a run at her masters urgings heading for their lair. They reached the entrance all too soon and slowed to a stop. Pitch turned to the rest of his horses, all of whom were very eager to do their jobs, and said "I want all of you to go spread fear! We are done with hiding we will make them fear nightmares once again as things should be! They will cower at my feet for I am the nightmare King!" All the mares neighed and bucked in approval before turning and galloping of into the night.

Pitch slide Jack of his lead mare and brought him into his labyrinth of a lair. He quickly chained Jack up in an empty cell before going to where he kept his globe. The old empty cages still hung from the ceiling like skeletons making the already eerie room look downright terrifying. He smiled wickedly to himself as he saw so many little lights flickering out. These children were so unused to nightmares that they were weak and easy to corrupt. This would be fun.

**Line break**

3rd/ Santa's pov:

Santa was relaxing in his comfy chair by the fire already thinking about what he would do for next Christmas. It was exactly eleven months, two weeks, three days, and five hours away.

Suddenly a yeti burst into the room looking agitated. "What have I told you about knocking!?" North yelled making the yeti look ashamed. The yeti proceeded to say sorry then told the reason why he was there. North immediately jumped up "What do you mean the lights are just going out!? That's not possible… show me" he demanded.

Santa looked on in shock as the lights kept getting extinguished. Fairly soon his powers and that of the other guardians would start to weaken. He had to figure this out his hand hovered over the emergency call handle but he decided not to call the other at least until he knew something more. So with a very bad feeling in his belly he went to his vast library to do research.

**What did you guys think? Please review and let me know! **** Also I won't be able to post again for at least another week if not two because I am going on vacation, but I will try and post ASAP. I also apologize for how short the chapter is but I wanted to get something up before I leave for vakay. Anyways bye my lovelies and thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

** I'm back! First off I want to say thank to all of you who reviewed, followed, or favorited my story it means a lot! It even helped me make up my mind on what I wanted to do with this chapter so thank you. Also this will be a torture fanfic so if you don't like that kind of thing don't read. I am also really sorry it has taken me so long to update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG**

3rd/Jacks pov:

Jack awoke with a yelp. He worked on controlling his ragged breathing and getting his heart to stop pounding so hard. A single tear streaked down his pale face as he recovered his bearings. It was just a nightmare he told himself it couldn't hurt him. It was then that Jack realized his arms were hurt and his head was throbbing like nobody's business making it hard to think. There was something else wrong to but he couldn't remember what it was.

He soon noticed why his arms hurt so badly. The snow spirit was chained to the wall with his arms above his head and his toes just barely skimming the ground. That explained his arms but what about his head? Oh right it was Pitch. Jack suddenly felt sick remembering the older man's gaze and how much more Pitch seemed to be dangerous. If he had eaten anything lately he probably would have thrown up.

Jack wondered how long he had been unconscious for and if the guardians knew he was missing yet. He doubted it because even though they were all a very close family he only saw them about once every two weeks at their meetings. Tooth might notice that her boyfriend was missing before then but it was not uncommon for the couple to go without seeing each other for a few days and he had just seen her the night before his capture and he didn't think that more than a day had passed since he had last seen tooth. Assuming that he was right and only a day had passed then he still had four days till the guardians noticed his absence.

With a strangled cry the boy realized what else was wrong. His staff it was gone.

**Line Break**

A sigh escaped his lips as he could do nothing but wait for Pitch to come and see if he was awake. His fear had been quickly replaced with anger and boredom and he was starting to get tiered. He wanted out of the room and more importantly out of the chains.

Jack winced when his wrist moved cracking the dried blood that coated the torn and bruised skin from where he tried to get out of the shackles to no avail.

Suddenly he froze **(A/N pun intended)** He peered into the shadows of the cell looking for the man he knew was hidden there. He saw Pitch's eyes first those silver-gold orbs almost glowed in the gloom. A razor sharp smile with teeth gleaming out of the darkness joined the strange eyes as soon as Pitch saw he had been spotted.

"Decided to join the land of the living I see Jackie boy" Pitch said with a smirk earning a glare from Jack.

"What do you want Pitch? Where am I? What have you done with my staff? Why are you doing this? How do you have any powers? What- " his next question was cut off by Pitch with a glare of his own.

"One question at a time Jack there is no need to be so hasty", he said. The Boogie Man tilted his head the smirk back in place and considered Jack a moment. His grin widened when he noticed Jacks bloodied wrists. "Now for your fist question weren't you listening earlier Jackie?" Pitch chastised "I already told you I want revenge, and what better way to get it then by inflicting it on you. That will take care of two birds with one stone because it will physically hurt you and mentally hurt the other guardians. Not to mention I get to keep you once everything is all said and done. So I guess you could say that's three birds with one stone"

Jack paled at that last statement but tried to put on a brave face, "they will come looking for me Pitch and when they find me they will not be happy with you-"

"Oh I count on that Jackie"

"-and when wait what do you mean?" The spirit asked fearfully. Pitch chuckled darkly he could sense the young child's unease growing.

"Well I don't want to give away all my secrets right away now do I? No matter im being rude after all I have waited so long for this I don't want to keep you waiting too" That malicious look was back in his eyes and he could tell Jacks panic was steadily increasing. He could not wait to break the poor winter child.

**Line Break**

3rd/ Santa pov:

Something major was wrong in the world that much North knew as he searched through book after book after book in his library trying to find something to help him explain what had happened the previous night. Was still happening in fact but it was only happening in places where it was night time. As soon as the sun rose the flickering had stopped in that part of the world and many of the lights even came back on but many others did not.

Santa ran a hand across his tiered face groaning in frustration. If he didn't know better he would say that Pitch was back but that was impossible the Nightmare King should not be able to cause any major trouble for another hundred years at least. There was no way it could be Pitch. He groaned again and went to check on the globe when he got there though something was different but he did not know what it was at first. For it had been many years since Manny had contacted him but here he was with white moon beams in the globe room.

"Manny, old friend, how have you been it has been a long time no? Do you know what's going on here? It's not Pitch is it?"

Man in Moons only response was to intensify one of the beams in the room. The beam that was bathing the emergency call handle in a soft glow. Manny wanted him to call the other guardians. It was not long before Northern Lights raced across the sky to find the others.

** I hope you guys liked it and again im really sorry I did not update sooner. Please review and tell me what you think the next chapter will be more intense but I felt like this chapter was needed. Bye my lovelies and thanks for reading! **


End file.
